Cuak x Sasuke
by Hanatsu
Summary: Una broma puede ser divertida para algunos, pero cuidado con meterse con su orgullo, cuando tu victima es Sasuke Uchiha, solo puedes esperar lo peor.


Naruto y Sasuke caminan por el parque, en el centro hay una fuente, se acercan, Naruto lleva una mano a su bolsillo buscando una moneda para lanzarla y pedir un deseo, pero antes de sacarla, ambos notan que algo se mueve sobre el agua, Sasuke se acerca un poco más a ver qué es, encontrándose con un pequeño plumífero, un patito joven. Con cuidado tomó al polluelo, se notaba que era un patito nuevo, y lo más probable era que se hubiera separado de su mamá, pero ya se hacía tarde, iba a ser muy difícil encontrarla, por lo que Naruto quiso llevárselo a su casa. Para asegurarse de que el atolondrado de Naruto no fuera a hacerle algo a patito, Sasuke lo acompañó.

Durante el camino Naruto no paraba de hablar, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había empezado a buscarle nombres al animalito. Uno, dos, cinco, seis, al menos doce nombres diferentes salieron de su boca, pero ninguno parecía gustarle, a lo que Sasuke solo decía "no vas a quedarte con él, pierdes el tiempo", pero como Naruto es muy testarudo, no le hizo caso, y siguió buscando un nombre para el patito.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Naruto, su madre les abrió la puerta, viendo con algo de asombro al animalito que Naruto traía envuelto en su chaleco, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver el gesto de cansancio de Sasuke. Ambos pasaron, mientras, Kushina se dirigió a la cocina para prepararles algo.

Naruto aún seguía buscando un nombre, no importaba que le dijera Sasuke, iba a encontrarle uno perfecto, entonces notó algo y una idea pasó por su cabeza, ¡lo había encontrado! Sasuke lo miró extrañado, no podía entender a que se debía la cara de estúpido que tenía el rubio en ese momento. "Sasuke" dijo el rubio, el azabache lo miró por unos instantes, no podía creerlo, no, no debía creerlo, era completamente imposible. En tanto, Naruto tomaba al polluelo alzándolo levemente mientras repetía una y otra vez lo mismo. "no hay duda, ese es el nombre perfecto para ti" dijo al patito que lo miraba sin entender, después de todo era un animal, era un bebé.

El Uchiha no caía en sí mismo, ¿cómo diablos era que de todos los nombres del mundo, del la galaxia, no, del universo, tenía que usar el suyo? oh no, de ninguna manera. "¡Ni creas que esa bola de plumas va a llevar mi nombre!" gritó, Naruto solo se limitó a mirarlo algo sorprendido, rara vez Sasuke alzaba la voz, y mucho menos si se trataba de tal tontería. "¿por qué no?" preguntó el rubio.

"pues, porque..." no era posible, en realidad no tenía una razón, un evento único en la historia estaba ocurriendo, Sasuke estaba perdiendo contra Naruto, y por una idiotez. "E-entonces, dime, ¿por qué vas a ponerle mi nombre?" se veía en una situación difícil, o más bien, incomoda, pero quisiera o no, ya era parte de esa ridícula situación.

"porque… Quiero" respondió a secas, tenía una respuesta mejor pero sabía que si le decía eso seguramente el patito hubiera quedado huérfano nuevamente.

"¿porque quieres?" repitió Sasuke mientras un tic aparecía en su ojo derecho y una sonrisa retorcida en sus labios, Naruto había elegido una muy mala respuesta, y si no lo machacaba ahí mismo era porque tenía respeto a la propiedad ajena.

Naruto asintió, haciéndose el desentendido y siguió jugando con su emplumado amiguito. Mientras en la cocina, la madre de Naruto hacía un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por no reírse.

Sasuke estaba que explotaba, mentalmente se repetía, "no lo hagas Sasuke, el maltrato a los animales es penado por la ley". Una y otra vez trataba de calmarse, respiraba lentamente, no era natural en él perder la paciencia con tanta facilidad, pero después de pasar tanto tiempo con el rubio, sus nervios estaban más que dañados.

Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable. Naruto dejó al patito en el sofá, e inmediatamente este comenzó a caminar, se agachó hasta acomodarse, las rodillas en el suelo y los brazos apoyados en los cojines del sofá. El joven Uzumaki miraba divertido como el animalito se balanceaba, entonces decidió probar algo, Sasuke lo miró, por alguna razón la sonrisa medio-sicópata que tenía Naruto en ese momento no parecía buena. Kushina salió de la cocina, dejando sobre la mesa de centro una bandeja con dos vasos y un plato con galletas. Y en el preciso instante que ella alejó sus manos de la bandeja, Naruto puso en marcha su plan. Se acercó al polluelo, sin perder esa extraña sonrisa y fue cuando llamó al animal. "Sasuke" dijo el de ojos azules, a lo que el pequeño respondió un suave y tierno "cuak".

La mujer no pudo aguantar más, estalló en risas en frente de ellos, Naruto también reía, y de forma intercalada volvía a llamar al patito, y este siempre daba la misma respuesta, por su parte Sasuke con la cara completamente roja, quizá esa era la peor vergüenza de su vida, o tan solo una de las tantas que había provocado el rubio.

De repente, la puerta se abrió y cerró inmediatamente, un hombre muy parecido al rubio entró, y miraba sin comprender lo que ocurría allí, ¿por qué su mujer reía de esa manera?, ¿por qué su hijo tenía un pato en el sofá?, ¿por qué Sasuke parecía estar rodeado de una aura maligna?... ¿eh?

Minato se agachó y tomó a su esposa para ayudarla a levantarse, y en cuanto ella detuvo sus risas, Naruto pudo percatarse de lo que le esperaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, tragó saliva con dificultad, tomó al plumífero y se lo entregó a su madre lentamente, por último, tomó su chaleco y lo puso sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, retrocedió tres pasos y sin perder más tiempo corrió a su habitación.

Sasuke se quitó el chaleco con calma, bajo la atenta mirada de los progenitores del rubio, con esa misma calma lo dejó en el espaldar del sofá, con esa misma calma hizo una reverencia a los mayores, y con esa misma calma se dirigió a la guarida de Naruto. Con cada paso que daba parecía que una campanada se escuchaba, al parecer la hora de su hijo había llegado.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, tenía otro seguro por el interior, no había de qué temer, era una fortaleza, o al menos de eso traba de convencerse el de ojos zafiro, respiraba hondo tratando de recuperar su ritmo normal, pero al escuchar el eco de los pasos acercándose por el pasillo, su cuerpo se tensó, los pasos se detuvieron y un silencio desesperante se formó, ¿se apiadaría de su pobre alma?

No, al escuchar los leves golpes en la puerta, supo que estaba muy lejos de ser perdonado. Eran lentos y precisos, el ritmo era constante, entre 4 y 6 segundos de diferencia entre cada uno, pero de repente, se detuvieron. Naruto estaba petrificado, abrazando una almohada con desesperación, no era que le gustara hacer enojar a Sasuke, pero si era divertido a veces, o quizá, solo quizá, era masoquista.

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, se levantó de la cama con movimientos torpes, sin soltar la almohada, en la completa oscuridad caminó hacia la puerta, y con la voz entre cortada dijo "oye, en verdad lo siento, no creí que te molestaría tanto, enserio", pero no hubo respuesta, se acercó un poco más tratando de no tocar la puerta, "¿me estas escuchando?" cuestionó.

Nuevamente, la respuesta no llegó, sus manos temblaban de terror, hasta ahora las nulas señales no eran buenas, tenía que hacer algo, rápido. Se apoyó en la puerta dejando la almohada en medio, no sabía si realmente Sasuke seguía ahí afuera, pero abrir la puerta no era una opción, "prometo que no volveré a hacerlo" intentó de nuevo. Pero la respuesta seguía ausente.

"¿Sa-sasuke?" pronunció el rubio, y sus ojos se abrieron completamente al escuchar la respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente había oído mal, por lo que intentó nuevamente, "se que estás ahí, Sasuke" pero la respuesta que él creía haberse imaginado era real, estaba escrito, Sasuke no tenía la mínima intención de llegar a una tregua, pues cada vez que Naruto pronunció su nombre él respondió con un "cuak", de la misma forma que el pequeño pato.

Naruto palideció, era el final, si había llegado a ese punto, era porque en verdad había cruzado la línea, sí, se había metido directamente con el orgullo del Uchiha y eso era una sentencia de muerte. Intentó nuevamente, pero la respuesta no variaba, hasta que en la última oportunidad no hubo respuesta, intentó nuevamente, y nada, ¿se había ido?, no, no era posible, de ninguna manera, Sasuke no dejaría pasar eso, era imposible, tenía que descubrir el truco, tenía que. Entonces, recurrió a la última de las últimas opciones, el era un aventurero, y había decidido tomar el riesgo; tomó la manilla de la puerta con la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda quitaba el seguro, ya la almohada yacía en el suelo, inhaló hondo y abrió la puerta. Esperaba encontrar la muerte inmediatamente, pero esta nunca llegó, abrió la puerta completamente, nada; entonces decidió asomarse, con cuidado se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y miró afuera, nada; ¿qué había pasado? Ni modo que todo lo anterior fueran imaginaciones suyas, ¿entonces?

Soltó un suspiro de alivio, quizá, y solo quizá, Sasuke lo había perdonado… ¿sería eso? Después de todo no era algo tan grave, tal vez se dio cuenta que no valía la pena enfadarse por una tontería así, sí, seguramente era eso. Así el pequeño Uzumaki decidió irse a dormir, seguramente su madre dejaría al patito en una cajita bien abrigado, se cambió el pijama y se metió en la cama. Los minutos pasaron, Naruto estaba mirando hacia la pared, aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, era temprano todavía, entonces se dio vuelta mientras decía "vaya angustias que me hace pasar ese Sasuke", al terminar de girarse pudo ver frente a él una silueta y unos brillantes ojos carmesí que lo miraban fijamente, entonces lo escuchó, "cuak", estuvo a punto de gritar pero fue tanta la conmoción que lo único que hizo fue desmayarse.


End file.
